User blog:Truth™/Kamaitachi
'Kamaitachi ' 'She is a fox demon with an grudge against Avery. ' 'She is a fox demon with magical powers and she hates Avery Vulcan. She currently hunting Elliot Vaughn she has a tomboyish look to her with blonde hair Xena Vicaris hates her. ' 'Personality ' 'She egotistic and vain and speaks in the third person she is intelligent and knows a lot so don't under estimate her in battle. ' 'Powers ' 'Enhanced Intelligence-She is very smart, not many people can keep up with her in hacking she uses only the best Gadgetry she can steal or money can buy. She is one tough cookie when it comes to doing Total War. ' 'Supernatural Beauty-She is extremely beautiful and can cause a man's sperm count to increase just by looking at her she can take the souls of onlookers around her. ' 'Contract Bestowal-She can give you your wildest dreams if you give her the soul and body of an female virgin she may not seem like it but she does have a thing for girls she can even change any universal threat if you bring her an female virgins soul and body. ' 'Killing Instinct-She knows how to kill you quickly and quietly she can rip you in asunder or even track you down with ease. ' 'Kitsune Physiology-She is an kitsune because of this she has the power of female Possession, Illusion Manipulation, Claw Retraction, Mysticism, Life-Force Absorption, Size Manipulation and Enhanced Intelligence even all the other Enhancements in an superpower dictionary. ' 'Elemental Manipulation-She can control fire light and electricity all at once by breathing it out or using her tail to throw them at an opponent she can even control cosmic fire that can burn you into dust. ' 'Character Manipulation-She uses various Japanese and Chinese characters to fight. ' 'Chivalry-She is a brave knight that no one can beat but she falls shoet by not using an shield to fight she just uses two swords. ' 'Strong Soul-She has a powerful soul giving her amazing powers that no one can stop she has soul manipulation and various other powers. ' 'Knowledge Replication-She can gain all types of info via osmosis she can even copy superpowers and can gain you memories. ' 'Body Temperature Manipulation-She can make her body extremly hot so she can burn you if you grab her the wrong way her or make it freezing to give you frost bite or keep it regulated to survive any temperature. ' 'Salt Desert Manipulation-she turns into an massive salt desert in which she can manipulate freely she fray your skin with extremely fast salt blades she can even dehydrate you if inside her to long she can even make armour out of this. ' 'Blood Property Manipulation-She can make her blood into fire or make it cold enough to freeze matter she can even make her blood into crystals or could cause an heart attack inside you. ' 'Transcendent Physiology-She not only has an God Hand that gives her super strength and super speed she also mimics an god and has Omnipowerhas every single power in the omniverse and Reactive Adaptationgains powers at the right time to save her she lives forever and can't die because she is completely immortal. ' 'Singularity-She is the only Kitsune left in the world nothing can mimic her or her powers. ' 'Reality Restoration-Nothing that was brought back into being by using reality warping is safe from her if you were resurrected by reality warp you'd drop dead she is an master at this. ' 'Endgame Technique: Soul-destroying Blast-This is an blast that can destroy anyone who has an soul and make them not exist anymore. ' 'weakness ' 'She lets her rage rule her and she will lose because of this anger problem ' Category:Blog posts